1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an adjustable combination flotation device comprising a support assembly having an active flotation member and a passive flotation member disposed in an operative engagement with one another so as to substantially limit displacement of the flotation members within the support assembly. Moreover, the flotation device further includes structure to securely attach the support assembly about a user along an inner surface in a manner that restricts displacement of the device relative to the user, such as riding-up on the user upon entry into the water.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of different styles and types of flotation devices commonly known as “life jackets” and “life vests” are available for use in a variety of different applications. In the simplest form, such a device may consist of a buoyant doughnut shaped device which a second party may toss out to a first party who is in distress in a body of water. To be effective, however, such a device requires the second party to be available and aware of the first party, and that the second party is able to toss the device within reach of the first party who is in distress.
The drawbacks to this type of device are obvious, and as a result, a number of devices have been developed which do not require the assistance of a second party to be effective. Many of these devices take the form of a coat or vest, as noted above, and include one or more buoyant components such that the device has some degree of buoyancy when placed in a body of water. Such devices are structured for a user to wear, much as a regular coat or a vest, and in some cases, the user may be required to wear the device at all times while on board a vessel, such that in the event the user finds himself or herself in a body of water, the device is readily available to assist them.
While such devices in and of themselves are generally effective, when used as designed, a common problem exists in that many people simply fail to properly don these devices, or to don them at all. The reasons for this phenomenon are mainly twofold, first, these devices are generally bulky and uncomfortable, making the user hot and uncomfortable while wearing the device, therefore, many people who should otherwise be wearing such a device, for example, recreational boaters, simply do not. In addition, these devices typically restrict or at least limit the mobility of the person wearing them and as such, the crew members of many commercial vessels who are carrying out their duties to operate such a vessel may elect not to wear the devices as directed, in order to permit them to fulfill their tasks more efficiently.
Attempts to make flotation devices less bulky and more comfortable led to inflatable flotation devices, however, many of these devices require the active participation of the wearer to inflate the device before it is effective. As such, composite devices having both an inflatable and a non-inflatable portion have been also developed in attempts to address comfort while assuring that the non-inflatable portion has at least some degree of buoyancy in the event the wearer is unable to inflate the device. One problem with such composite devices, however, is that the inflatable and non-inflatable portions have a tendency to become displaced and/or entangled with one another thereby reducing the effectiveness of the device, in some cases, significantly.
Another drawback of known flotation devices is a “one size fits all” approach by manufacturers of such devices, which often leads to further discomfort, and the resultant reluctance to wear the device as indicated above. A further problem with this “one size fits all” approach is that not all people will have the same buoyancy requirements and, as such, the factory furnished device may not provide a buoyancy level which is suitable for every user's particular needs.
One further problem common to all currently known “life-jackets” or “life-vests” is their tendency to become displaced relative to the user upon entry to the water. This is due to the ineffectiveness of the mechanisms utilized to secure the device to the user. With some devices displacement may occur with such force that the user is injured. For example, certain fixed flotation devices utilized by the military are known to “ride-up” on personnel upon entry into the water, which may originate from an elevation of several stories above the water when exiting a military vessel in distress, the force of entry being such that the stiff foam panel of the device strikes the back of the wearer's head or neck with sufficient force to knock the user unconscious, thereby severely impairing their ability to escape to safety.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a flotation device that is securely attached to a user in a fixed manner to minimize the displacement of the device relative to the user, in particular, upon entry onto a body of water. In addition, it would be preferable for the passive and active flotation members of such a device to be cooperatively structured so as to minimize the displacement of the flotation members within the device to assure maximum buoyancy is provided by the device. It would also be beneficial to provide a flotation device in which the degree of buoyancy may be readily adjusted, such as by the addition or removal of additional buoyancy members until the desired buoyancy level is attained. A further advantage would be to permit the selective addition of a protective layer of material to the device, such as that used in bullet proof or bullet resistant garments.